An access control system for vehicles or people Generally comprises a plurality of access control devices, which have a reading unit for reading the data required for checking the validity of an access authorization and a blocking device, which is actuated by an actuator controlled, by a control in order to allow a person or a vehicle to enter or to leave a building or a site. Furthermore, access control systems comprise sales machines for the access authorizations and/or payment machines for paying the fee for the use of the access control system. Payment machines are generally provided in the case of access control devices for motor vehicles, for example in multi-storey car parks.
In addition to electronic components, the above-mentioned access control devices or sales or payment machines of an access control system also comprise a plurality of mechanical components, such as for example blocking devices, which are transferred from a blocking position into a released position upon reading a valid access authorization, or coin return modules comprising conveyor belts for transporting the coins used as change, banknote input and output modules, ticket or credit card infeed modules, printer modules for access authorizations or electric motors for driving the components which can be actuated mechanically. Furthermore, fans are provided for dissipating the heat created during operation or the components.
For the access control devices or sales or payment machines of an access control system, predetermined maintenance intervals are generally prescribed in order to prevent a failure during operation. Nonetheless, individual components of these devices may be exposed to higher loading than expected, which may lead in a disadvantageous manner to increased wear and as a next step, to a failure of these components between two regular maintenance dates. Furthermore, on a case-by-case basis a fixed maintenance interval may be extended or adjusted to real-life conditions if lower wear than usual is present. Furthermore, maintenance-free access control devices or sales or payment machines of access control systems are known from the prior art, so that a timely detection of defects or increased wear is of particular importance for the operation of the access control system.